


Let's go home

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, SKAM, edoardo x eleonora, incantava - Freeform, skam italia - Freeform, skamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Edo comes home earlier and finds his brother's threw a party. He sees Ele and realizes she's super drunk so he takes care of her, stopping his brother from trying anything.





	Let's go home

"Andrea, what the fuck is going on?” 

Edoardo’s firm grip grapped Andrea by the shoulder, turning the older boy around so fast Andrea nearly fell off his feet. His eyes were drunkenly disoriented, and the second he took a step closer to his younger brother, Edoardo could smell marijuana wafting from his skin. Predictable. 

“It’s a party, Edo! Surely you know what that is, at least judging by the empty, expensive whiskey bottles in your-”

“Shut the fuck up, Andrea. I didn’t come here to hear you talk shit, I came here because of Eleonora,” Edoardo snarled, forcing himself to stay still all the while every single cell in his body was just asking for permission to punch Andrea.

Andrea looked around, confused. His face was a mask of false ignorance, and with a chuckle he shrugged. “Eleonora? Who’s that, again?”

The urge grew within Edoardo, and he closed his eyes. “You know exactly who Eleonora is, you fucking asshole. Where is she?”

“Listen, do I look like a babysitter? It’s not my job to see that your slut of the month doesn’t get fucked up and end up passing out-”

The tone in Edoardo’s thoughts changed immediately, and his anger for Andrea was overthrown by his alarm for the safety of his girlfriend. “She what? Eleonora passed out?”

Andrea fell silent, clearly realizing that he had said too much. A flash of disappointment was evident at the corners of his mouth, but he looked away quickly to hide it from his brother. Again, he shrugged. “Yeah, something like that. Don’t know where she is though.”

“Who’s where?” At the exact moment a drunken guy - who Edoardo recognised to be one of Andrea’s best friends - stumbled on the scene, resting his arm on Andrea’s shoulder. 

Then, without bothering to acknowledge the tense looks on both of the brothers’ faces, he continued: “Eleonora? The hot, young one? What the fuck Andrea, is your memory getting fucked up or something? You took her to the guest bedroom like ten minutes ago, just before Edoardo came-”

The words were enough. Edoardo’s glare shot from the guy to Andrea, his anger invading every single cell of his body. Andrea fell silent as he saw the anger grow in his little brother, knowing that Edoardo had caught him in his lie. Andrea scratched his neck in a nervous manner.

“Edoardo, listen-” 

Hearing Andrea’s voice was enough for Edoardo, and without a second thought he hit his older brother, enjoying the hollow sound as his knuckles collided with Andrea’s cheek. Andrea fell off his feet this time for real, landing on the floor at Edoardo’s feet. A trickle of blood was slowly dripping off his cheek as he laid there gasping, growling silent curses at Edoardo.

Edoardo only gave himself a few seconds to enjoy the sight of Andrea spitting up blood at his feet, and then he turned around on his heels and raced down the hallway toward the guest bedrooms. A few drunk strangers passed him as he made his way down the hallway, pushing people out of his way with little concern for their reaction.

Only one bedroom door was shut, like someone was trying to hide something from the rest of the party. Slowly Edoardo opened the door, scared of what he might have to face. Eleonora was there, sprawled out on Andrea’s bed, her eyes closed. Silent, raspy breaths were slipping off of her lips.

She was half-naked, and Edoardo’s heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach as he realized that. 

“Eleonora!” Edoardo cried out, his voice shaking. He took the needed steps to reach the bed, his arms already wrapping around the half-unconscious girl. The movement made Eleonora groan and mumble something from under her breath.  It sounded like  _“no”_.

Edoardo didn’t hesitate as he pulled off his own hoodie, his hands shaking with anger as he thought about the possibilities. What would have happened if Edoardo had not shown up on time? Eleonora was already nearly unconscious with alcohol, yet silent sobs were now ripping at her throat and chest, making the girl twitch against Edoardo’s chest.

“Eleonora,” Edoardo gasped, gently pulling the hoodie over the girl’s head. “Eleonora, love, can you hear me?”

Eleonora was like a small child when she curled up into a tiny ball inside Edoardo’s hoodie, grateful for the sudden warmth - and for the familiar scent of Edoardo. 

“Yes,” Eleonora winced, her eyes still closed. Her head was resting against Edoardo’s chest as the boy pulled her up on her feet and then, without missing a beat, swooped her off of her own feet and into his arms. Eleonora gasped at the sudden, foreign movement, but then settled down as she realized that she could fall asleep again, this time without the fear of not knowing whose arms were around her.

“Let’s go home, love,” Edoardo whispered, pulling Eleonora closer to his chest.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback is always appreciated! xx also make sure to check my tumblr hauntedfinnick for more fics!


End file.
